


Good [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Praise is a dubious gift.[A recording of a fic by  ExLibrisCrow]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Good [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Glimpses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470447) by [ExLibrisCraux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExLibrisCraux/pseuds/ExLibrisCraux). 



> So I asked the podfic server if I should use the take that sounds condescending, or the one that makes me want to shower and they picked shower.
> 
> Since I can't link to a specific chapter in a drabble collection in the inspired by section, it's [this one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470447/chapters/58598968)

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/good.mp3) | **Size:** 0.99MB | **Duration:** 1:15min

  
---|---


End file.
